The Story of Jamal Bolten
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: Jamal Bolten has everything, but something has always been missing. He felt incomplete until he met Sam. He loves her with all his heart but the thing is she's 2 years younger him and she's in a lot of trouble. Can he save her before it's to late?


The Story of Jamal Bolton – Montez

Meeting the girl that changed my life.

Jamal's Prov

I sat at the back of the class. Mrs Danforth was going on about the something to do with American history. See as Chad was such a cool guy I never understood why he married Taylor. Don't get it twisted, I love her and all but she's so boring. I placed my head on the table and tried to fall asleep. But my sleep was interrupted by Taylor shouting my name. "Jamal, raise your hand!" I did as I was told. I looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair and blue eye's walking towards me. She sat down next to me. "Hey I'm Jamal. Jamal Bolton – Montez." I sed. She just looked at me. Her blue eyes sparked. "Sam..." she whispered. "So how come your here?" I asked I knew she wasn't new. I had seen her around school a couple of times. She also wasn't a senior. She's a sophomore. So what was she doing in a senior's class? "I got moved up a couple of classes. I may be a sophomore but I take senior classes." She answered. Great I thought she's just like my mom. My mom is Gabriella Montez the doctor she's one of the best doctors in America. My dad always tells me that she was one of the brainiest girls in all of east high. I chuckled slightly at the memories. I looked over at Sam. She was lying her head down on her desk and I swear I saw a single tear rolled down her check. I must have been seeing things. Sam hurried out of the door when the bell rang. I thought about going after her but then I remembered I had to meet Destiny outside of the drama department. I walked down the corridor when I saw Sam sliding down her locker crying. I ran over. "Sam?" She didn't look up. "Sam? What's wrong?" I knelt down beside her. "Like you care..." I heard her say under the sobs. "What?" I was shocked. I may be a jock but I still have a heart. "Just go away." With that she got up and walked away. I watched her go. For a sophomore she wasn't what I expected. Normally the sophomore's are always so hyper and crazy but not Sam. She was.. I don't even know. I was just about to go after her when I heard my name being called out. "JAMEL!" It was Destiny – Sharpay Evens – Baylor. Otherwise known as the ice queen of east high. She gets it off her mom. I didnt even know why I was dating her. "hey b!" I said after giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "bye babe!" I ran after Sam before Destiny could start shouting.

I ran out to the school parking lot. I saw Sam and sum dude. It looked like they were having a fight. I knew that guy. It was Smith Jared, Captain of the boxing team. He backed Sam against a wall. I stood and watched. Sam looked right into Smith's eyes. I saw fear. And before I knew it. Sam fell to the floor blood dripped down her face. Smith had hit her. That's when I knew I had to do something. I ran over to them. "hey!" I shouted smith turned around. As soon as he saw me he ran. He knew that if he had done something to me most of the school and all the town would be after him. I am East high's basketball guy. I pick Sam up off the floor she was out cold. I ran towards my car and placed her in the back seat. I drove as fast as I could back to my place.

I lay Sam down on the sofa while I ran to get some bandages for her face. After finding all the stuff I need I sat down next to Sam and started wiping her face. After I had finished I called my mom to tell her about Sam. "Jamal! You need to bring her to a hospital." Of course she would say that. "No mom it's okay. I fixed her up." I sed then my mom kept saying I needed to take her to a hospital. It was getting annoying so I hung up. I went into the living room but I stopped in the doorway. I watched as Sam slept. I dont know why but I wished I was holding her. But I shook those thoughts from my head. She's 2 years younger. Now way would people like that. Its either date people in your year or don't date. So I just watched. It was almost 4 when Sam finally woke up. "where am I?" she asked as she sat up. "You're at my house." I walked over and sat next to her. She didn't say anything for a while. She looked into my green eyes and I looked into her blue ones. I dont know but something inside me just clicked. We stayed that way for a good 10 minutes. Just looking into each other's eyes. I guess we were trying to figure each other out. Well that's what I was doing. "Thank you.." she whispered before she got up to leave. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around then pulled her close. "What are you doing?" She looked at me.

I didn't say anything. I just pressed my lips against hers. Man she had nice lips. She was shocked at first but after a couple of seconds she closed her eye's and started to get into the kiss. But then she pulled away. I looked at her wondering why?... She didn't say anything she just left. I ran after her but by the time I got to the door she was gone. I saw my mom pull up against the house. "Hey Jay." She waved. I waved back. Where did she go? I put both my hands on my head then went back into the house.


End file.
